The present invention relates to a four panel product display system which includes a basic unit with four panels for viewing product information.
Various display systems exist in the market and in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,281 is directed to a product display system having a track, with projections and hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,741 is directed to a merchandise display unit that uses two vertical, parallel, spaced wing walls and a vertical back wall attached to a rear end of the wind wall for multi-planar display of various merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,367 is directed to a shelf sign system with various pivotable brackets and panels for displaying product information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,545 is directed to a lightweight assembly for displaying a poster, which has crossbars, and H shape and legs. Various other panel display systems are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,831, 3,945,467, 5,887,369, and 6,009,651. Most of these systems have components that are expensive to make, such as metal hardware, and elements, which can rip and tear fabric should they become connected to such material.
The present invention is directed at a low cost multipanel signage system which can be used particularly on mattresses. None of the patents noted above teach the unique features of the present invention.
(a) The invention is directed towards a visual display system comprising a base, a first vertical front surface connected to the base, an angled front surface connected to the first vertical front surface having an angle of incidence from the first vertical front surface of between 10 and 40 degrees. second vertical front surface connected to the angled front surface having a top edge, a back vertical panel secured to said top edge forming a first slot between second vertical front surface and back vertical panel for holding product information, and an angled back panel connected to said back vertical panel forming a second slot between the angled front surface and the angled back panel for holding product information.
The invention further includes a vertical display panel molded to the base of clear plastic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-tipping display sign, particularly usable for the retail sales of mattresses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light, plastic sign, which can display at least 4 product signs, wherein each product sign is a standard 8xc2xdxc3x9711-inch sheet of paper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive new retail sign.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible sign for use with the sale of mattresses or other furniture.
Further and more specific objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.